


Sweet Escape

by pastelpeafowl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Mint Eye, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ray Bad Relationship 1 Rewrite, Religious Cults, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeafowl/pseuds/pastelpeafowl
Summary: “But before that… I believe I must make you realize once again why you’re here.”You open your mouth to bite back, but your words catch in your throat as she closes her eyes, “…Since you happen to be one of the followers I’ve been fond of, I’ll cleanse you myself.”…Cleanse?
Relationships: Ray/Main Character
Kudos: 64





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the concept of good boys going ape shit when the one they love is harmed, so I took that, Ray Bad Relationship Ending 1, and I slapped them together. Then this fic was born.
> 
> I used some of the dialogue from the game, so I put them in italics so they're easy to spot.

Your hands tremble as you’re escorted to the Savior’s room by a mob of Believers. Your heart pounds wildly in your chest as you walk beside them, your head bowed in defeat as you trudge closer and closer to the lion’s den. One moment you were getting ready to leave your room and look for Ray, the next someone showed up at your door and claimed the Savior was looking for you. Something about the way they had looked at you unnerved you, and you can only guess that you aren’t going to see the Savior for a good reason.

You enter the Savior’s room, your head hanging low as you’re forced to stand in front of her throne. Her green eyes stare piercingly at you, and you suddenly feel ridiculously small.

_“My Savior,”_ the Believer who had brought you here booms, _“I have brought Special Missionary MC, as you ordered.”_

_“Well done.”_ The Savior replies, and her calm voice sends chills down your spine.

Though you had spoken to her less than a day before, back then you didn’t take the time to properly study her. She is remarkably beautiful, making you feel very plain in comparison. She stands from her throne, her blonde curls swaying as she descends the stairs. She stops a few feet away from you, and you watch in astonishment as the Believers around you fall to their knees and bow to her. You’re suddenly shoved to your knees as well, someone forcing your head down so that you bow as well.

“Please, rise.” She softly commands.

As your stand, you notice the Believers that were standing around you have retreated. Not entirely, the room is still filled with them, but they are now a few feet behind you, leaving you and the Savior to be the ones in the spotlight.

_“MC, the reason why you’re here is simple. I got a report that you rarely log into the messenger these days.”_ She shuts her eyes, and when they open a shudder rips through your body at the message they hold… _disappointment._

_“Hence,”_ she continues, _“it’s becoming rather a challenge to collect information on the RFA. I wonder why… you wouldn’t even lay a hand on a present box just waiting to be unwrapped. Did you… have a fight or something with Ray?”_

‘No! The opposite, actually!’ You want to yell, but you restrain yourself. Ever since you found out that the RFA were real people, that this place wasn’t a place for app development… you had lost interest. Not in Ray, no, you still would log in and speak to him whenever you saw a chatroom with him open. But speaking to the RFA wasn’t important to you anymore… you had never really liked them in the first place, only speaking to them to help Ray work on his game.

_“I’ve got tired of this place.”_ You admit with a harsh tone.

_“I see…”_ She trails off, _“Yes, that can happen… temporarily. You still have lots to learn about this place.”_

You aren’t interested in this place though, truthfully only sticking around so that you could possibly convince Ray to leave it with you.

_“I’m sure you knew nothing about us, all because Ray was so overprotective of you. I wish you could’ve participated in our worship service and prayer sessions as well…”_ She sighs, but she doesn’t seem angry.

_“But before that… I believe I must make you realize once again why you’re here.”_

You open your mouth to bite back, but your words catch in your throat as she closes her eyes, _“…Since you happen to be one of the followers I’ve been fond of, I’ll cleanse you myself.”_

_…Cleanse?_

The word is familiar, Ray having said it multiple times when you spoke with him in the garden the other night. The night you “joined” Mint Eye. Your mind flickers to one of the phone calls you had with Ray, remembering how miserable he sounded after he took the _medicine_ the Savior had given him… was that what was happening? Was she going to give you the _medicine_ … the _elixir_? Panic shoots through your body at the thought, and then regret. Ray had just given you something to take if a situation like this occurred… though you doubt his fake elixir would help in this situation. No, she said she would cleanse you _herself_ , so even if you had Ray’s elixir on hand, there was virtually no chance that she would allow you to drink it.

_“My Believers!”_ The Savior shouts, and suddenly they are gathering around the two of you.

_“Yes, my Savior!”_ They cry in unison. The entire ordeal is so cult like that you can’t help but wonder if this entire thing is a dream.

_“Behold Believer MC. She has become one of us less than a week ago. She has sworn upon every crease and curve of her trauma that she will stay with us for the Mint Eye’s eternal paradise, just like everyone here._

Your talk with Ray in the garden surfaces to the front of your mind again, but you doubt that telling her that you _technically_ didn’t promise anything would help your situation. No, it would make it worse, not only for you but Ray as well. The last thing you want is to hurt Ray.

_“Yet her faith has faltered so soon.”_ The Savior continues, _“And Mint Eye will never forsake a weak-hearted believer. She will be born as a new person as she undertakes a series of cleansing.”_ She shouts, a look of passion settling on her face.

God, she is terrifying.

You turn, looking for an opportunity to escape, but before you can make it 180-degrees, hands are on you and swiveling you to once again face the Savior. The two sets of hands remain on you, holding you in place.

_“I believe she will become a faithful believer, never wavering in belief in our paradise… so MC, the pain that will soon befall is nothing. The only thing that awaits you at the end of this tunnel… is paradise.”_

Memories of Ray’s groans of pain during the phone calls you shared play through your mind. If he has taken this elixir multiple times before and it still pains him to do so, how much would it hurt for your first time? Tears spring to your eyes as the severity of your situation settles in, sitting heavy on your chest.

“Ray…” You weakly cry out, mostly to yourself. Even if he was here… he wouldn’t be able to save you. Power radiates off the Savior, and you know that these “Believers” around you would stop him before he even got a few feet close to you. It has nothing to do with his physical strength… anyone in this situation would be _fucked._

_“There is nothing to be afraid of. Don’t be scared.”_ The Savior almost cackles, a wide smile settling on her pale face. _“Bring me the elixir of salvation!”_

_“Yes, ma’am!”_ A Believer to your right cries, rushing off to grab it.

Your body begins to tremble, and if it weren’t for the Believers holding you in place, you’re certain that you would’ve collapsed to the floor by now.

The Savior’s hand reaches towards your face, gently cupping your cheek in her hand. Your fear hits its peak, and suddenly you’re crying. The devious smile on her face seems to widen, almost as if she’s drinking in your fear. Her hand gently brushes away your tears, _“MC, we love you. That is why we must do this.”_

The Believer returns with the elixir of salvation, handing it to the Savior and then bowing respectfully towards her.

The Savior’s hand on your face grabs your jaw violently, forcefully opening your mouth wide _. “Don’t worry. Mint Eye will never forsake you. We will never throw you back out there. There’s nothing but pain in the outside world. Since you’ve sworn to be one of us… I will take care of you until the end.”_

The Savior brings the bottle of the elixir to your open lips, turning it upside down. The bitter taste of it hits your tongue, and you instantly find yourself gagging. Though the taste is disgusting, instinctively you begin to swallow. The liquid burns your throat as you take it in, and tears spill freely down your cheeks. Once the entire bottle is gone and in your system, you find it hard to focus. The room begins to sway, the figure of the Savior growing blurrier and blurrier in front of you.

“Special Missionary… do not be scared. Just as I’ve said before… you must go through this pain before you can experience paradise.”

You open your mouth to reply, but suddenly you’re unable to hold yourself upright anymore. Your body unexpectedly collapses, almost causing the Believers holding you to fall as well. As you float in between being awake and unconscious, you hear the Savior speak, “Take her back to her room. Make sure _he_ doesn’t find her… I fear that if he sees her like this, he will become… _unstable_. Let me know as soon as she awakes.”

\---

_“MC.”_ A distant voice calls softly.

You crack your eyes open, and though it is dark outside, the little bit of light that pours in your room from under the crack of your door sends blinding white pain throughout your body. You quickly squeeze your eyes shut, groaning as a pounding headache settles in.

_“Can you… hear me?”_ The voice calls again, and someone suddenly embraces you.

You recognize the voice, so fighting the pain, you slowly open your eyes.

Ray pulls away from your weak body, and he stares down at you with tears in his eyes, _“Thank god… it’s me, Ray… do you recognize me?_

Your lips part, trying to speak, and you suddenly begin to cough violently. Your insides _burn_ , it’s like nothing you’ve felt before. Ray scrambles to the nightstand, grabbing a cup of water and bringing it to your lips. You graciously accept, allowing the liquid to pour down your throat.

Feeling a little more alive, you nod your head, “Yes… of course I do. But Ray… what happened? Last thing I remember, I was in the Savior’s room, and-” you cut yourself off, your headache worsening as you try to remember specific details.

Tears of relief spill down Ray’s cheeks, _“Ah… I know. It’s confusing.”_ Ray brings a hand up to his face, his gloved fingers wiping away his tears, “They… had you drink the elixir. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry-”

“No.” You cut him off, your voice hoarse, “It’s… mine. I should’ve taken this place… my job… more serious. I only used the messenger app to speak with you, and not the RFA… I deserve this.”

“No!” This time, he interrupts you. “You don’t deserve this! Not you!” His voice grows softer, “You’re so perfect… so strong, beautiful… someone like you shouldn’t take the elixir."

“You shouldn’t take it either.” You retort, your eyes growing sad as you think about how much pain, even worse than this, that he must’ve endured over his time here.

“I…” he trails off, shutting his eyes, “I will never leave you alone from now on…” Ray softly promises, _“I should’ve stayed with you. I’m sorry I left you alone. I promised to protect you… to make you happy… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep any of them…”_

Ray sniffles, tears once again pouring from his shut eyes, _“This is all my fault. I’m sorry…”_

You try to sit up, crying out as you become very dizzy. Ray jumps to help you, his arms gently easing you back in the bed, “I… don’t know how long we have, but I’m going to get you out of here. I’m going to get both of us out of here.” He promises, his mint eyes opening and staring at yours.

This surprises you. You had been coming up with ways to try to convince Ray to leave this place with you, but you never imagined him offering it. He always spoke so highly of the Savior, of this place in general. What had changed?

“I… don’t get it.” You admit, your hand gently grabbing his. You entwine your fingers together, gazing up at the man above you. “This place is paradise for you… but you’re going to leave so suddenly?”

“No paradise would do this to someone like you… MC… I… love you.” His voice echoes in the quiet room, and suddenly, it’s your turn to cry.

“I… love you too, Ray. But… how are we going to get out of here? I heard the Savior tell these Believers to watch me and let her know when I awake so she can c-continue…” You stutter out, fear laced in your voice as you imagine going through that awful process again.

“I’m going to protect you from now on.” He reiterates, still teary-eyed. “I… I don’t care if I get hurt in the process. I’m going to protect you. Forever. Because… being with you is paradise.” His voice breaks, a sad smile resting on his face.

“I believe you, Ray. You’re strong.” You whisper reassuringly, squeezing his hand.

You two gaze at each other, and before you realize what you’re doing, you lean in and capture his lips with yours. Ray gasps against your lips but kisses you back tenderly. Your lips move together, slowly, so much longing between them, but the kiss is cut short when you hear quick footsteps outside of your door.

“Ray. What are we going to do?” You cry out as the kiss breaks, your heart pounding wildly in your chest.

“Don’t worry, my MC… I’ve prepared everything already. I’ve secured a safe location for us to flee to… as well as cut your phone’s messenger app from Mint Eye so they won’t be able to track us once we escape.”

“But how are we going to get there?”

“Well…” Ray laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck, “that’s the fun part. I’m going to need you to trust me for this part.”

“I trust you with my life, Ray. I know you’re going to do everything in your power to protect me.” You smile weakly at him, using all your strength to sit up. This time, you’re able to keep yourself upright.

Ray bends down, picking you up bridal style. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly, “We’re going to get out of here now… I chose the most discrete route, so all we need to do is follow it, get outside, and make it to the car that I packed.” He softly explains.

“Do you know how to drive?” You question, raising your eyebrows at him.

“Well… not completely, no. I was taught a little bit a few years ago, but I never got my license.” He admits sheepishly, “But I know enough to get us where we need to go.”

“Okay. I trust you.” You press a kiss to his cheek.

Ray’s cheeks heat up from the kiss, and he surprises you by kissing your cheek in return. You get ready to comment on how bold he’s become when you hear footsteps outside of your room again. This time though, they stop outside of your door. Without a word, Ray rushes towards your open closet, hastily entering and slamming the door shut behind him.

The moment the closet door shuts, the bedroom door bursts open. Believers pour into the room, alarmed when they notice that you’re gone.

“Oh, no… this isn’t good. She’s gone! The Savior will be furious!” One of the Believers cries.

“Who was in charge of watching her door?” Another shouts, panic laced in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter now,” A soft voice answers, “we must alert the Savior!”

Ray holds you close to his chest, sighing in relief as the sound of the Believers leaving echoes throughout the room.

“Okay,” Ray sighs, “This… wasn’t part of the plan. It’s going to be a lot more difficult to get out now.” He admits regretfully.

“Ray… put me down.” You gently command.

“But… MC… the effects of the elixir are still in your system. It could be dangerous for you to walk… or even stand…” Ray explains, his eyes full of concern.

“We’re running out of time. Now that they know that I’m gone…” You trail off, letting the heaviness of the situation weigh on the two of you. “We need to get out of here as soon as possible. If you carry me, it’s just going to slow us down.” You explain, your face grim.

“…Okay. But,” Ray puts you down on your feet gently, making sure you’re standing steadily before letting his grip on your shoulders loosen, “I want you to stay close to me. If we encounter anyone, stay behind me.”

You exit the closet with Ray, staying close behind him as you creep into the room. A sudden dizzy spell washes over you, causing you to stumble forward into Ray. He spins, eyes full of concern as he looks at you.

“S-Sorry! I’m okay!” You promise, mostly trying to convince yourself.

Ray’s hand shoots down, grabbing yours tightly, “Don’t let go of my hand, MC.”

You nod a little, and then the two of you are off. You creep out of the room, a sigh of relief falling from both of your lips when you see the coast is clear. Ray expertly leads you throughout the labyrinth of hallways and stairs, and finally you make it to the first floor.

“Okay,” He whispers to you, “we just have to turn this corner, and then-”

As you do so, Ray stops dead in his tracks, causing you to bump into him again. You open your mouth to ask what the problem is, but then you see it.

At the end of the hall is a door that leads outside, but in front of it… is the Savior and a dozen Believers.

“Ray… what is the meaning of this.” The Savior coldly asks, her face stern as she observes the two of you.

“Savior…” Ray whispers, frozen in place.

“Why do you always disappoint me? I guess we’ll have to take care of two cleansings now.” She sighs, shaking her head, “You’re so pathetic. It seems you forgot that you don’t matter… that you’re nothing but a ball of faults. You’re not Saeran.”

“Saeran…?” You question, the name ringing a bell. That’s right…! V had called him that in the garden…

“Oh, you didn’t tell your girlfriend… I see.” The Savior sighs, “Oh well… I’m sure you two will have a lot of time to talk about it in the basement. Believers! Seize them!”

The Believers around the Savior ascend, walking towards you and Ray.

“Ray…” You whimper, squeezing his hand tightly as worry begins to bubble up your chest.

“You’re wrong, Savior… no… Rika.” Ray growls and reaches inside of his jacket, pulling out a pistol.

“Protect the Savior! Ray has lost it!” A Believer yells, jumping in front of the Savior to shield her.

Your mind is buzzing. Everything is happening so fast in front of you. First, Ray is acting… different. Bolder, more protective of you. You were a little surprised to see him wielding a gun, but he did say he would do anything to protect you now… and in a place like this, you’re not surprised that he has access to a weapon. Secondly… he called the Savior ‘Rika’?

So many questions fill your head, but you know that this isn’t the time for them.

“Really, Ray… you would pull a gun on me? You of all people? This little… act… of yours isn’t funny anymore. Stop pretending you’re strong… you aren’t Saeran and never will be!” The Savior shouts, her face going red.

“I… am Saeran, and I am Ray… I’m both. But right now, it doesn’t matter who I am besides the fact that I’m someone who loves MC. I will do anything to protect her, and no matter who gets in our way, I will take them down. Right now, Rika… you are in my way.” Ray cocks the pistol.

Ray takes a step forward, pulling you with him. Ray stares down the Savior, his hold on the pistol not faltering.

Finally, she sighs and takes a step back, “Believers… let them go.”

“My Savior?”

“Just do what I say!” She shouts, her calm façade crumbling.

Ray pulls you through the crowd of Believers, not looking behind you. He drags you out the door with him, leading you to the car that he had packed before coming to get you. He puts the pistol back in his jacket pocket and opens the car door for you, lifting you into the car. Shutting the door, he sprints to the driver’s side and climbs in himself. Starting the engine, he quickly buckles his seatbelt and then slams his foot on the gas, causing the car to jerk forward quickly. You yelp in surprise, quickly grabbing your seatbelt and buckling it.

“Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly, slowly pressing his foot on the pedal again. He starts driving at a steady pace, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“You look… very stressed.” You quietly point out.

“I… am.” He forces out a laugh, his knuckles turning white from how hard he’s gripping it.

“Ray… it’s okay. Deep breaths.” You calmly assure him, your hand reaching over to rest on his knee.

The act seems to calm him down relatively quickly, and his tight grip on the steering wheel alleviates.

“Just… give me a few minutes to get us away from here, and then I promise that we’ll talk. The Savior, I mean, Rika… she is going to change her mind any minute and send them after us.”

Silence falls between you two, the air growing tense. After ten minutes of driving through the mountain roads, he pulls the car to the side of the dirt road.

“MC. There’s so much I need to say… and I don’t think I can explain all of it in such short time. We really need to get to the place I found… the chances of being found will decrease exceptionally once we arrive.” Ray explains with a worried expression painted across his face.

“That woman… the Savior… was the Rika that founded the RFA?” You inquire, unable to hold yourself back anymore.

“Yes… she is. And as she said… my name is Saeran, not Ray… I’m sure you have so many questions about who I truly am… I honestly have so many questions about that as well… and I promise that everything will be answered in due time. But for now, please, we need to get to safety.” Ray lightly begs, his eyes pleading with you to let him continue driving.

“Okay. I just… before we go… I want you to know that whoever you are. Ray… Saeran… I still love you madly.” You admit, your cheeks burning bright red.

“Oh, MC… thank you.” Ray whispers, his eyes becoming glossy. He leans over, pressing a chaste kiss against your lips. “I love you madly as well.”

You grin at him, leaning back in your seat as Ray begins driving once again. Though you feel nervous about the future from here, something tells you that you’ll be okay.

You’ll be okay if you have him with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome <3
> 
> Twitter - @loveunholycs


End file.
